sectorthemiszetafandomcom-20200214-history
Aginaga III
Aginaga III - Gorodwei Gorodwei is the third planet in the Aginaga system and the closest inhabited planet to the sun in that system. Ecology The atmosphere of Aginaga III is a breathable mix, comprised of slightly more Hydrogen and Carbon Dioxide than most breathable atmospheres. This is in part due to the natural atmosphere and partly due to the immense rate at which the planet was put to industrial use. The result is a burning sensation in the throat of new visitors though this effect fades within a week. The temperature is thankfully temperate, with obvious changes at the equator and polar regions. With much less water than a standard Terra-Clone the planet is almost considered barren, were it not for the partly cultivated areas around key settlements. The natural flora and fauna is largely edible and as humanity and other races are want to do, the former apex predators have been overpowered by the visiting parties. The Hochog had the first settlements on this planet and upon humanities arrival have a tentative alliance with what was the Terran Federation and its interstellar partnerships. Population & Government The population of Aginaga III is estimated around 13 Billion registered inhabitants, including a mix of Hochog, Humans and an assortment of minor demographics. This number is likely not as accurate now with the recent tensions in the Aginaga system and the growing civil war possibilities. The Hochog and Human population have split in to separate factions, with humanity showing its colours and also harassing the few minorities that call the planet home. The human population considering them to be the source of Aginaga's woes and frustrations alongside the Hochog. One key thing stopping all out riots is the patience of the Hochog and the fear that they will mount a full scale war effort against the human population. The government is run by the EuAl with a separate council to communicate with the tribal leaders of the Hochog communities. History Initially all of Aginaga was under the banner of the European Alliance, part of the colonising group to have discovered Themis Zeta. Recently there has been severe unrest in the system. Aginaga III has increased military capacity due to a rebellion rising up against the planets government. The rebel group has actually captured a number of cities and is imposing a martial rule over them until such a time as they can move in to a grander position of power. Aginaga III has called for assistance from Aginaga VII though it has not been forthcoming. The current leader of Aginaga VII considering himself a supreme leader of the conglomerate has denied repeated requests for faster aid. The EuAl has requested substantial support from the Najya system though the reinforcements will not arrive for another 5-7 years as they have to avoid the active and overly protective navy of the Salam-Ud-Din system. It is believed that separatist groups from the Salam-Ud-Din system are actually the prime antagoniser in the rebellion, though this is yet to be proven. This continued unrest has put the Hochog at odds with the community, not wanting to associate themselves with the needless attrition of humanities conflicts they have their own boroughs in cities akin to fortified towns and towers. In the times that they have come under fire, as part of the rebellion moving in or the planetary army attempting to retake a city, they have shown no restraint in voicing their opinion. Loudly, with firepower that only the toughest spider-mechs can withstand.